Desire and Despair
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Juliet and Heine wanted to know more about their leader, Eileen. On a certain night they ask her about her past. Will Eileen share with them? (This fanfic is the story of Eileen and how Erza came to be in Fairy Tail!) Some humor!
1. Prologue

Heine and Juliet were both at home in the Alvarez Empire. They lived with their leader; Eileen who was on a solo quest at the moment. Heine was sorting through her ribbons and Juliet was in the room with her in deep thought.

"Hey Heine, what do you think Lady Eileen was like before?"

Heine frowned at her partner.

"Why would you ask me that?"

Juliet smiled.

"Think about it, surely Lady Eileen learned tons of magic and traveled all her life before she became a member of the Spriggan 12."

Heine thought about it.

"True. She uses Enchantment magic, that's how she made us."

Juliet giggled.

"I still remember when she first made us, I would sneak out only to be found by her eye magic."

Heine shuddered at the memory. That was the one and only time Eileen hunted them both down because they wanted to explore the forest. Just the memory of an angered Eileen made Heine shudder even more.

"I'm sure Lady Eileen doesn't want us to know about her past."

Juliet then had a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Then why did she create us?"

Now that was a good question. Eileen never told them the reason why she created them. Heine then watched Juliet as she ran out of the room and went to their leader's magic testing room. Their leader's room and the magic testing room were off limits for them and Heine didn't want to get in trouble as she ran after Juliet.

They both entered into the room only to see that there was no tests being done and Juliet had went to a desk that was in the room.

"Wow. Heine, look at this place."

Heine went to Juliet to see what it was and to her surprise it was a photo of a spooky mansion. In a far corner the moon was red and full.

"I wonder what this place is?"

Juliet turned the photo around and saw something writing on the back of it.

"It's called Sardius Manor. Even has the year on it."

Heine blinked when saw the year.

"It was taken almost 30 years ago."

Juliet smiled.

"Wow, Lady Eileen must have been a kid when this photo was taken."

Heine then frowned.

"Come on, we've been in this room too long. Let's go before Lady Eileen comes back."

Juliet pouted.

"Aw but I want to know more about her."

Just then Heine looked to the other corner of the room and froze. Leaning against the corner was the staff that their leader took with her everywhere. If the staff was in the room that could only mean one thing, their leader was in the room.

Heine looked at the doorway and just as she had feared Eileen was standing in the doorway looking at them both with a stoic expression on her face. Heine just wanted to disappear but that wasn't going to happen. With any other member of the Spriggan 12 she could easily run away but as for her leader, there was no such thing.

Juliet, still unaware of her leader in the room had smiled.

"Heine, look at this. It's Lady Eileen when she was a teenager."

Heine fought the urge to look then Juliet looked up to see Eileen then gave a nervous expression.

"Lady Eileen….when did you get back?"

Eileen just looked at them.

"I've been back since you two came into this room."

"Oh. Is this really you when you were younger?"

Juliet showed the photo to her and Eileen went to them.

"Yes it is."

The next thing Heine and Juliet knew was they knocked out an Eileen had turned them into swords. After doing that Eileen picked the photo up and looked at it. It was a photo of her being hugged from behind by a young man. They were both smiling in the photo and Eileen left out of the room.

'It's about time; I must head over to that place.'

 **Later on**

Heine and Juliet woke up only to find themselves tied up on the floor. They didn't know where they were and soon they both heard singing. They both looked to see their leader sitting on a large stone sill and they were both surprised to hear their leader singing for the first time that they have known her. Her voice was so smooth as she sang to the night sky with a red moon glowing.

" _Are you going to Sardius Manor_

 _Nightshade, rose, lilac and thyme_

 _Remember me, the one who lives there_

 _He was a true love of mine_

 _Tell him I'll wait at bleeding tree_

 _Watching the sun as it arise_

 _The wind blows and the air is so sweet_

 _He was a true love of mine."_

Juliet was impressed.

"Wow Lady Eileen, you singing is amazing."

Heine inwardly pouted, she wanted to hear her leader sing more then they both saw that Eileen had turned her head to look at them.

"So you two have woken up."

They were both looking at her and Juliet was nervous.

"Where are we? This place is creepy?"

Eileen giggled to herself then looked back at the night sky.

"This place is Sardius Manor, it was my first true home."

"You mean, before Alvarez?"

Eileen got off the ledge and went into the room they were still tied up in. She sat on the foot of the large bed that was in the room then smiled.

"I was in Alvarez first but not as a wizard. I was a pitiful slave."

Heine and Juliet blinked then Eileen used her staff to light the room and the two girls saw that they were in a large bedroom that was made for a queen then Eileen spoke.

"However, when I was of a certain age I was given to be a servant to the heir of this manor."

Her smile faded as she looked at them.

"Since you two wanted to know so badly about my life, this will be the only time I'll share my life story with you. No one else needs to know."

Heine and Juliet nodded then Eileen crossed her legs as she began her life story.

 **AN: There is the prologue to Desire and Despair. Sorry everyone, but Erza won't show up in this story for a very long time but thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	2. The Beginning

**X763**

The king of magic, August was in the Alvarez Empire. He was merely keeping an eye on things while the true leader, Zeref was away. During the past year August had used test subjects to make a powerful wizard to be a last resort weapon to defend the Empire. He wasn't too lucky with his subjects that he used. The subjects he used were women and children. The women he used were for having children but in most cases the women didn't survive and not long after the offspring they had didn't survive either.

Just recently he bought another slave but he kept her for back up since he sensed magic from her. This female slave in particular had magic but it was clear that she didn't know how to use it. She had scarlet hair that hung to her mid back and her bangs covered her eyes. However unlike most of the slaves she kept quiet. The only things August knew about this new slave was that she had a high sense of magic and that her name was Eileen.

One day as August was walking through the Royal gardens he looked at his guest that had been talking to him.

The man that August was speaking to was a large muscular man that had dark skin. He had a mane of spiky black hair that hung to his legs. He wore black arm bands and wore traditional cloth black trousers with a yellow cloth belt. He had golden yellow eyes. He had large black bird wings and a long black tail.

His name was Miron and he came from a non-human race.

"I wish to use one of your people to create a wizard. Your bloodline is rather powerful when it comes to magic."

Miron frowned at him.

"I would help you but how would you help me?"

"What is it you want?"

"I want my son to learn how to be a king and the only way he can learn that is if he has a servant under him."

August nodded.

"Well I just bought a new servant, she doesn't talk and she's a virgin."

Miron blinked.

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes. She will fulfill her role of being a woman and have a child."

Miron nodded.

"Which one is she?"

"The one with the scarlet hair."

Miron looked ahead to see Eileen and a few other servants doing work then he nodded.

"She looks fit enough for the plan. Bring her to the Sardius Manor."

"I will."

The next day Eileen was taken to the Sardius Manor.

When she and August were inside August looked at her.

"Now, in this manor you're still a servant. You are also the concubine of this manor. Whatever the prince has planned for you, you will do it."

With that he left her alone.

Eileen just went on and walked through the manor. As she was walking she sensed the manor was rather empty but she sensed something from the highest floors. She was nervous but she went on walking then she went into a room and to her surprise it was a large library.

Eileen lightly blushed at the sight of so many books then she goes into the room. As she is in there she notices how dark the room is since the large thick curtains are closed.

'So many books.'

Eileen went to one of the large shelves then she took a book out and opened it. After looking at the book she put the book back and left out of the room.

Eileen walked further up the stairs then she stopped when she saw a large pair of doors that were closed. She went to them and cautiously entered into the room.

The room was dark but she could see where she was going. She saw that the bedroom was clearly meant for a king. It had such darkness to it then Eileen turned her head to see a table that had some sort of board on it.

She went to the table and saw two chairs with the table. She nearly flinched when she saw a doll sitting in one of the chairs.

The doll looked rather unnerving because it had black and white hair. It had flame orange marbles for eyes and there was some sort of black substance that was ringed around the eyes. The doll wore a black leather vest and black pants.

Eileen then looked at the board and wondered what kind of game it was.

The board had all the numbers and letters on it. On the top it had 'Hello' and on the bottom it had 'Goodbye'. On the middle it had 'Yes' and 'No'.

"What kind of game is this?"

Eileen then went stiff as she stood in fear.

'Someone is here.'

She took a couple steps back and was even more scared.

'They're so close, but where are they?'

She looked around her but saw no one.

'I feel that they are in the same room as me.'

Fear took over and Eileen ran out of the room and went to where she figured was the sleeping room for servants.

The room was rather simple with a twin size bed with a dark thin blanket. Eileen was expecting much but she climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

Later on that night Eileen was woken up by a heavy feeling of magic near her. Not just anywhere near her, to her it felt as if it were standing next to her bed. She blinked in the dark room but her eyes soon adjusted and she saw a figure of a person standing next to the bed. She sat up on her bed and scooted away.

She saw the figure turned its head in her way then she saw the figure climb onto the bed and began to crawl towards her. Eileen was beyond terrified and tried to run for the door but she was pinned into the door and she felt whatever was turn her around. Though she couldn't see what they looked like in the dark she could very quickly that they were very strong.

As she stared in fear at the figure that was face to face she felt the figure brush some of her hair from her face. After that she saw the figure's eyes that were glowing the same flame orange color as the eyes from that doll.

"…."

"Sleep."

With that Eileen fainted from fear and sleep took over her again.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 2! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	3. Greetings

The next morning Eileen woke up but blinked a few times. She looked to see that she was a large bed and that she was in the bedroom again. She looked ahead of her and saw a young man about her age looking at her.

He had dark tanned skin. He had wild white and black hair that hung to his lower back. He had amber orange eyes and some of his hair framed his face. He wore black pants that were baggy and a black scarf. He had claws and wore black boots. He had a long black furry tail and large bat like wings.

Eileen was scared and she quickly got off the bed and the man rose to his feet to approach her. When she was backed into a wall the man gently took a strand of her hair and looked at it. Eileen was scared as to what he would do then she felt him grab her hand and lead her somewhere else. She wasn't sure to where but then they arrived to a large hot tub that was filled with hot water.

He had Eileen to strip from her clothes and go into the water. She did as she was told and saw him blast her slave clothes into oblivion. After that he stepped out and returned moments later with bathing supplies. He went to the side of the large tub and she went to him.

He looked at her then spoke.

"Don't move."

With that he began washing her. As he was washing her he had Eileen to hold onto him since he didn't want her to fall into the water.

For Eileen, she was nervous. Despite being a slave all of her life this was the first time that she was exposed in front of anyone. Now here she was, naked, in front of her new master.

'The soap smells so sweet, what is it?'

She then felt him back off a little.

"Alright, come out so I can get the rest of you. After that I'm washing your hair."

Eileen was a little more nervous than before but she followed his order.

After getting washed all the way and her hair washed as well he had her to get back into the water to rinse off. After doing so she looked behind her to see that he seemed to be angry about something.

She saw him leave out of the room.

"When you're done, come out."

Not long after she was finished Eileen came out of the hot tub room and went to the master bedroom that was on the other side of the door. She covered herself the best way she could then she saw him sitting on the foot of the bed with a stool between his legs.

"Master?"

He looked at her.

"Sit down."

She sat on the stool and soon felt him wrap something around her for her to keep warm as he began to fix her hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful, I would like for it to stay that way."

"…."

"I have never seen such long red hair before."

After that he let her go and watched Eileen as she looked at her hair in her reflection.

Before, her hair hung to her hips now it was to her lower back. She looked at him only to see him snap his fingers and she was wearing clothes.

She wore a black garb with a scarlet corset and a lower black dress.

She looked at him only to nearly blink when he smiled at his handy work.

"Much better."

She saw her new master come to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Eileen tensed up, at the feeling of him being so close. Then and there she thought that he was going to make her sleep with him but she relaxed quickly when she felt that he wasn't trying to do anything sexual but rather gentle.

"Tell me your name?"

"…Eileen, Master."

He nodded then rested his head on her shoulder.

"Alright. When it's just us call me by my given name."

She looked at him in question.

"Pardon?"

He looked at her.

"Call me Nyloh, but only when it's just us."

Eileen looked away.

"I will do my best to remember."

Nyloh nodded then he let her go.

"Come let's have breakfast."

They both left the master bedroom and went to the dining hall. When they got there the food was ready for them to eat. Eileen just looked at Nyloh who pulled a chair out for her. She took a seat then he sat in his chair.

As they ate Eileen was pleased with the food but she nearly choked when she caught him staring at her.

"Mas….Nyloh, is something wrong?"

He blinked.

"It's nothing."

After they were done eating Eileen followed Nyloh back to his chambers and he sat in his chair. He looked at her then motioned her to come sit next to him. There was a love seat next to his chair and Eileen sat in the seat.

"Eileen, it's clear that you're afraid of me but it will be simple for you not to anger me."

She looked at him then he gently held her hand and went on.

"You belong to me in this manor. I refuse to allow anyone to be near you."

Eileen looked away. She wasn't sure what to tell him. She knew that she was the servant and a concubine for him. What worried her the most was that it was only a matter of time for him to request her to be in bed with him.

She nearly flinched when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he softened his eyes as he looked at her.

"It will take some time before you to warm up to me. Come I will show you to the room that you'll be sleeping in."

They both left his chambers and went to another wing of the manor.

They soon arrived to a large bedroom that was made for a queen.

The room was very large with dark wooden floors. There was a large king sized bed that had dark red thick covers. There was a fire place with a large mirror installed in the wall. There was a red leather love seat and a large walk in closet.. There was also a door that lead to the large bathroom like Nyloh's room. There room also had thick red curtains that covered the large windows.

Nyloh stood behind Eileen and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"This room is yours, Eileen."

Eileen gently broke free and looked at him.

"Nyloh. I can't accept this." 

He just looked at her.

"Why not?"

She looked away ashamed.

"This room is for one of royalty and I am a servant."

He just raised a brow.

"So?"

Eileen looked at him.

"I'm your servant, I shouldn't be given this room."

Nyloh smirked.

"Like it or not, this is the room you are staying in. As long as you live in this manor, I won't be seeing you as a slave."

With that he left out of the room and Eileen looked around the room she was in.

"If not a slave, then what do you see me as?"

With Nyloh he was heading back to his room thinking to himself.

'She sensed my presence a few times yesterday. I want her to warm up to me.'

 **AN: There is another chapter completed! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	4. Sweet and bitter

A few weeks had went by and Eileen picked up a few things about Nyloh. She was surprised that he was gentle to her but whenever there was a visitor Nyloh would have her to be somewhere else. At first she wondered why but she soon got her answer when she saw blood on Nyloh who would embrace her after he cleaned himself up.

Eileen also had some nice times to learn about herself despite everything. She enjoyed walking in the gardens and tending to the rose patch. She wondered why her new master didn't yell at her as she was there but she soon got her answer one day when she was cutting the thorns of the roses.

After doing so she made a rose crown and looked at herself in the reflection of the fountain that was in the center of the garden. She saw that Nyloh had been watching her and he asked her if she would make him a rose crown as well. She wondered if he was serious about it but she made him one any way.

What amused Eileen the most was to learn how much of a sweet tooth Nyloh had when she told him about deserts.

She had made strawberry cheesecake and Nyloh had a curiosity look on his face but he accepted the treat. Words couldn't describe how cute his chibi blushing face after the first bite. He ate the whole cake and Eileen went ahead and made more.

She lost count on how many she made but she was sure that it was more than 35 of those things. She used to address them as cheesecake but she was seriously annoyed with them that she called them anything else such as devil cakes because of how many of those little bastards she had to make.

She even fell asleep after the last cake was made and woke up on the love seat in Nylohs room only to see him snacking on the last cake while watching her sleep.

So far Eileen liked him but mainly for Nyloh being gentle with her but she hadn't forgotten that he was her master and that she was his concubine. It was only just a matter of time before he calls her that which was something she would silently dread over.

One day as Eileen was getting tea ready a visitor came to the manor but Nyloh was in his room.

Eileen wasn't nervous but she noticed that this new visitor seemed to be looking at her a certain way and she kept a distance from him.

The man however didn't let that go unnoticed as he went to her and placed a hand on her lower back and she tensed up causing the man to smirk.

"My, you're a shy one. Don't worry, I'll have to change that about you."

Eileen backed away from him but he came closer to her.

"Clearly one would say that you're still a child but to me you're a young woman."

He was very close and Eileen could feel his breath on her neck and she was getting scared.

'Nyloh, where are you?'

Just then the visitor was pulled back and was shoved face first into a wall by Nyloh. Eileen watched in fear when she saw Nyloh beating the man.

After a brutal beating the man smirked then looked at Nyloh.

"You haven't changed one bit, Young Master."

Nyloh just glared at him and the man went on.

"You're still the destructive killer that everyone feared. Now that this girl has seen you kill freely I bet she will fear even you."

Eileen looked at Nyloh only to hear him talk.

"Eileen, go to your room. I'll be there shortly."

Eileen wasted no time to get out of that room.

She was terrified but it was confusing. To her Nyloh was gentle but from what she heard from that man Nyloh was a killer due to having rage. Since her arrival, Eileen has never seen Nyloh snap.

Just then the door opened and Eileen saw Nyloh who went to her. Nyloh wrapped his arms around her and Eileen lowered her head so that her face was in his shoulder.

"Nyloh….is it true? About what that man said?"

Nyloh held onto her tighter.

"It's true. I killed so many people out of rage and for pleasure. All my killings began when I was a child who was also chained up because my father learned that I had all slayer styles of death magic."

Eileen felt him let her go then she looked at him only to see that he had his head lowered.

"Nyloh…."

Nyloh looked at her then picked her up and placed her on the bed. He gently pushed her back and was over her. He pinned both of her hands down as he straddled her. Eileen was a little scared as she thought to herself.

'This is it. He's going to use my body.'

The next thing Eileen knew was Nyloh had lowered his head down and kissed her. The kiss wasn't forceful it was rather gentle. Eileen blushed as she was still being kissed by Nyloh. It was her first kiss and as a concubine to Nyloh she was expecting him to be rough. After all that's what she had been told by other woman slaves that were used by their masters to have children.

The kiss broke and Nyloh lowered his head and began to kiss at her neck. He still had her hands pinned down and Eileen just laid helplessly on the bed. She didn't stop him then she looked down at him only to see that he had lifted his head to look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Eileen looked at him.

"Why are you so gentle with me?"

He blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I came to this manor, you treated me in such a way that I knew nothing about."

"I had hope"

She blinked.

"Hope?"

He nodded.

"I hoped that you wouldn't have been afraid of me but then I learned quickly that you were able to sense my presence so I had to wait until you fell asleep before taking you to my room."

Eileen remembered that night then Nyloh went on.

"I was really happy that you didn't try to run away and introduced me to new things like those sweets."

He noticed that something was off.

"Is something wrong, Eileen?"

"You were in rage earlier."

"Yes, but not at you."

"If you're still in rage, just take it out on me. It's alright."

Nyloh was taken back as he looked at her.

"Why would I harm you?"

"I'm your slave and your concubine. My only task is to make sure you are pleased and fulfill your desires."

Nyloh couldn't believe it. He got off Eileen and had his head down.

"Is that what how you see things in this manor?"

Eileen sat up and looked at him.

"I have been a slave all my life, I don't have any other lifestyle."

He stood up.

"This isn't what I was hoping for."

He left out of the room and went to his chambers.

Eileen was confused but she knew not to bother him.

For Nyloh he sat on the foot of his bed and tears were streaming down his face.

"This whole time, was that all she saw me as? Her master? I don't want her as a slave or anything. I want her as my lover if anything."

With that he laid on his bed and went to sleep.

 **AN: There is another completed chapter! What will happen next? Is Nyloh going to treat Eileen the same or is he going to treat her differently? I will update soon!**


	5. Nightmares and Dreams

The next day Nyloh woke up and he couldn't help but think about what happened the night before. He was honestly hurt at the fact that despite how he treated Eileen with tenderness she still saw him as her master and that she was his slave. Well, more like concubine from what she told him.

"It isn't fair, I don't want that."

He sat up on his bed and lowered his head.

"Maybe I could convince her. Tell her how I truly feel about her and that I don't see her as any of those things."

Nyloh left out of his chambers and went to Eileen's room.

When he got there he saw that she wasn't there then he left to the dining area. There was no sign of Eileen anywhere and he couldn't sense her.

"Maybe she's in the garden."

He ran outside and rushed to the rose patch but there wasn't a sign of Eileen anywhere.

He sat on the bench where Eileen would always sit then he lowered his gaze to the ground in sadness.

'I guess she really was afraid of me.'

Just then he stood up and walked through the rest of the garden he then stopped when he saw a tree and went to it.

When he got to the tree he saw that there was red substance coming out.

"I see that you're crying as well, Scarlet Ibis. You're the only tree that grows here."

He then went back into the manor and went back to his chambers.

When he got to his chambers Nyloh sat on the foot of his bed.

"I guess this is it for me, to be alone forever."

He never left out of his room after that and went to sleep.

 **NIGHTMARE**

Nyloh was walking through a long hallway that seemed to have no end. It was dark and he noticed that there were doors on both sides going down the hallway. He opened one of the door and saw that there was no one in there but he saw a bloody message that was written on the wall before him.

 **A Monster**

He left out of that room and went into another room only to see another message.

 **A Killer**

In this room Nyloh saw a few bodies of dead people then he left out of the room.

When he was back in the hallway he ran to the end of the hall but soon came to large black double doors. He was scared of going into this room but he noticed white letters being carved into the doors.

 _No one wants to be near a monster that kills_

Nyloh entered into the room and to his shock he saw a little boy that was sitting in the very center of the room with his back facing Nyloh who went into the room.

The boy spoke.

"Is it true?"

Nyloh blinked.

"Is what true?"

"Are we monsters? Is that why no one loves us?"

Nyloh just looked at the boy then the boy turned his head to look at him.

Nyloh saw the hurt in the boy's eyes as they seemed to be begging to hear otherwise.

"…."

The boy lowered his head.

"Only our brothers weren't scared. We love each other so much."

"Yes we do but right now they are suffering the same fate as us."

The boy looked back at Nyloh then smiled.

"One day we'll be with our brothers again."

Nyloh's eyes saddened.

"Yes but for now, we must find someone who isn't afraid of us."

The boy rose to his feet and turned to face Nyloh before smiling.

"Besides our brothers, no one will ever love us. The world still fears us so that they have us locked away in this manor."

There was a shadow aura surrounding the boy then Nyloh ran out of the room as the black shockwave was on his heels.

He arrived to a far room for safety. He looked behind him only to be in shock when he saw a wounded Eileen on the floor.

"Eileen!"

He rushed to her and held her to him.

'She's still alive.'

Eileen opened her eyes and looked at him.

"…Nyloh…."

"What happened to you?"

"…."

Nyloh saw that she had a wound at her stomach and at her legs. It was clear that she wasn't able to walk then he looked at her.

"Eileen…"

She coughed some blood out.

"It was…your….past…"

Nyloh blinked in shock then the door opened and he saw the boy enter into the room.

"You're me and you attacked her?"

The boy looked at Eileen.

"She admitted to me that she was afraid of us."

Nyloh trembled as he held Eileen in his arms then the boy looked at him.

"She shouldn't have been so scared of us."

Nyloh had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No….i would never hurt her. Just because she's afraid of me, doesn't mean I would harm her."

In a blink of an eye the boy was mere inches from him and was smiling.

"Don't worry, this is just a bad dream."

Nyloh blinked then looked down only to see that Eileen was gone and the boy was gone as well.

"What is this?"

He then found himself having metal chains binding him in place then he looked up to see a giant demon skull with it's mouth open and was pulling him in.

 **NIGHTMARE END**

Nyloh shot up from his bed and was breathing heavy. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked behind him to see that Eileen was sitting on the side of the bed next to him with concern.

"Nyloh, are you alright."

Nyloh grabbed Eileen's wrists and pushed her onto the bed and straddled her.

"Eileen, where were you?!"

Eileen just looked at him.

"I never left the manor. I was here the whole time."

He blinked.

"You were?"

She nodded then he got off her and Eileen faced him.

"I woke up very early and went to look for a special cloth and began sewing. It took longer than I had hoped and I accidently fell asleep in the room I was sewing in."

He then watched her pull out a scarlet scarf.

"I hope this is to your liking after what happened to your last one."

Nyloh just stared at the scarf then accepted it. After putting it on he held her close and Eileen smiled at him as she heard him talk.

"You scared me. I thought you were afraid and left."

"No. I wanted to make you a special scarf. When I was done with it I sensed that something was wrong I came into your room. You were having a nightmare so I stayed in here until you woke up."

He let her go then frowned slightly when he saw that she had blood on her left leg.

"What happened to your leg?"

Eileen looked at her bleeding leg.

"Your nightmare was so bad that you cut me with your claws when you woke up."

Nyloh's eyes saddened.

'I hurt her?'

He lowered his head and began to lick the blood away. Eileen just watched him then she saw him look up at her.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at him.

"It was an accident; you had a very bad nightmare."

He sat up and embraced her but this time tighter than the one before.

"Thank you."

Eileen wasn't sure what he was thanking her for but she assumed it was for the scarf.

For Nyloh it was because she didn't blame him for his nightmare and that she didn't leave him.

 **AN: Alright! There is another chapter completed and I will update soon!**


	6. Love and Acceptance

When Eileen woke up again she saw that she was in bed with Nyloh who was still sleeping. She was about to move but she felt his arm wrapped around her. She smiled and turned to face him to look at his sleeping face. She smiled then reached out to caress his face as he slept.

'I didn't think he would treat me in such a way. He must really not like being left alone.'

Eileen then saw Nyloh opened his eyes to look at her then Nyloh sat up.

"Nyloh, is something wrong?"

Nyloh looked at her then he brought her head down to his lap for her to lay on him. Eileen was surprised but she relaxed when she felt him rub her head and back.

"Such beautiful hair."

She blushed.

"What do you want me to do with my hair?"

"Don't ever cut it, let it grow."

Eileen nodded then Eileen closed her eyes as they stayed like that.

After a few moments of silence Nyloh looked at Eileen.

"Eileen?"

"Yes?"

"Are you afraid of me?"

She blinked then looked at him.

"Afraid of you:

"Are you?"

"No."

He blinked.

"You're not?"

She turned to lay on her back so that she was looking at him.

"There is no need for me to be afraid of you. I know that you would never hurt me."

He just looked at her then looked away.

"You seemed scared before."

"You took me by surprise. We both now that I only lived my life as a slave so I wasn't taught anything else otherwise."

He looked at her then Eileen smiled at him.

"True others are afraid of you but that's only because they didn't know how you felt. I have learned very quickly that you are very gentle and that you hate being alone."

Nyloh had tears forming then Eileen sat up and hugged him to her.

"You're not alone anymore, Nyloh."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Eileen."

She smiled then she felt Nyloh gently push her back onto the bed. He leaned closer and kissed her. This time Eileen held onto him as they kissed. As they were kissing Nyloh had taken Eileen top off and began to pleasure her.

'So soft.'

Eileen blushed then she placed a hand on his head to encourage him to keep going. She then parted her legs and Nyloh positioned himself then looked at her.

"Eileen…."

She looked at him.

"Go ahead."

He nodded then slid himself into her.

At first it was hurting her but she endured the pain. Not long it turned into pleasure as she held onto him as Nyloh thrusted into her.

After a long mating they both layed on the bed embracing each other. As they were laying on the bed Nyloh looked at Eileen who was sleeping then he smiled at her as he laid his head on her upper back.

'I finally found someone who isn't afraid of me, I couldn't be happier.'

He fell asleep after that.

 **Timeskip**

Eileen was in the her room sitting on the foot of her bed with her head down. Everything had been going so well that she forgot what the real reason was of why she was brought as a concubine for the manor.

She was supposed to bear a hybrid child that was going to be trained to be a weapon of the Alvarez Empire.

'I can't go through with this.'

She then got off the bed and left the room to look for Nyloh.

When she found him he was in the living room and was laying on the love seat. She went to him and gently placed a hand on his head only for him to look up at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Eileen looked away nervously.

"Are really content with me?"

Nyloh sat up and looked at her.

"Beyond content, what's wrong?"

Eileen looked at him.

"Are you really content with having me, a slave as your lover?"

Nyloh frowned at her.

"You know I really hate it that you still see yourself as a slave."

"Are you?"

Nyloh noticed that she seemed bothered by something then he gently placed his hands on her shoulders only to notice that she was trembling.

"Eileen. I am beyond content with you as my lover."

"What if I were to have a child with you? Would you truly accept that?"

Nyloh was confused with where she was going with this. Of course he would accept having a child with Eileen. He didn't care about her background of being a slave for most of her life. She had been broken down so her opening up to him wasn't going to be easy.

To him they were the perfect match for each other. Both were broken down and at this moment they had only had each other. He craved to meet someone that would accept him knowing full well who he was and Eileen just wanted someone to accept her without hurting her.

He thought back on what she had told him before.

' _I know that you would never hurt me. You're not alone anymore.'_

He held Eileen close to him and rubbed her bead.

"I accepted you for you a long time now. If we were to have a child together that child will be the living proof of our acceptance and love for each other."

Eileen felt tears forming then her tears streamed down her cheeks as she held onto him.

"Thank you."

"Why are you so scared about having a child?"

"My former master told me that the only reason I was brought to this manor was to bear a child with you so that the child would be trained as a weapon for the Alvarez Empire."

Nyloh looked at her.

"What?"

"If I were to have a child with you the child would be taken away."

Nyloh lowered his head.

"I won't let that happen. We're staying together."

Eileen nodded then Nyloh nervously looked away.

He looked back at her with a nervous smile.

"Are you saying that you're with child?"

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed. Thank you all for reading and I will update soon!**


End file.
